Bouncer
The Bouncer is one of the two types of Big Daddies. Along from being the iconic protectors of the Little Sisters, they are also the main mechanics of Rapture, as seen in the beginning of the game, during Andrew Ryan's speech. Bouncers are more agile than Rosies, the other type of Big Daddy, but are entirely ineffective in ranged combat. The Bouncer's main weapon is an oversized drill attached to its right arm. They generally attack using powerful blows at close range, with a fast charge being their only offensive long range ability. Starting in Fort Frolic, the player encounters Elite Bouncers, which use a spinning harpoon instead of a drill, are decorated with red stripes and are more difficult to deal with than the earlier Bouncers. The Bouncers' distinctive helmets, with multiple small portholes and protection cages, appear to be based on the French Carmagnolle diving suit's design. The Bouncers are encountered in Welcome to Rapture, the Medical Pavilion, Fort Frolic, Hephaestus, and a single one in the Proving Grounds. Strategies Tactics involved in killing a Bouncer vary slightly from a Rosie as it's advisable to stay out of melee range. Using electrical attacks such as Electro Bolt, the Chemical Thrower with Electric Gel, or the Shotgun with Electric Buck, sends the Bouncer into a state of shock in which it cannot attack. Bouncers are vulnerable to armor-piercing ammunition from the Pistol or Machine Gun, and hacking turrets or bots (if possible) will give you the upper hand. *One of the best ways to kill a Bouncer is to use the trap bolt. Find a corridor with two walls, then while crouching, fire a bolt from one side to the opposite wall, uncrouch, fire another bolt above the previous one, go over to other wall and do the same in the other direction. Move down the hallway, rinse and repeat until you have rough grid of electrified terror. Although this does take a lot of time and ammo to prepare, if a Bouncer charges though a well constructed grid (8-10 bolts), then you may be rewarded with the Bouncer dying just before it gets to you, with its body landing neatly at your feet to plunder. If not a good strategy, at least it's amusing. *Another easy way to dispatch a Bouncer is to wait until its back is turned, and then firing five or six Proximity Mines on the ground right in front up you. Step back, and pull out your Pistol, fire a single shot at the Bouncer, and let it charge forward, running straight into the mines. This strategy will kill an Elite Bouncer in one shot on the Easy difficulty. *One of the easiest ways to kill a bouncer (or any Big Daddy) is to ambush it in a tight place and fire a proximity mine right infront of you, following the mine you can fire a continuous stream of electric gel (from your chemical launcher) at the bouncer. The electrical gel effectivly stuns the bouncer and slowly burns away its health. A moderately powerful bouncer should take a little more than 100 gel to kill, but while you reload your chemical launcher the bouncer should die as it crosses over the porximity mine you placed earlier. *A strategy first seen in the "Bringing it Home" trailer shown at X06, the Insect Swarm Plasmid works almost the same as the Electro Bolt, although the Bouncer may still charge at you, even though the insects remain. Using Insect Swarm is a great opportunity to charge in with a Shotgun loading 00 Buck ammo or a Machine Gun with Armor-Piercing rounds. Attacks When fighting any kind of Bouncer, three different attacks can and will be utilized against you. # The Bouncer may slam his drill into the ground, creating a small tremor in the ground and disorienting you for a moment. # The Bouncer may punch or drill you, eating away a lot of health. With both Normal and Elite Bouncers, the drill will take away approximately half of your health. # Depending on how far away you are from the Bouncer, it may charge rapidly into you, blasting some of your health, and disorienting you for a second. Bouncer "Moods" The Bouncer, like the Rosie, has three "moods" that may occur when you encounter them. These moods appear as the color of the small portholes on the Bouncer's mask, along with his wrist. # The Bouncer's "green light" will only appear when he is hypnotized, by use of the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid. # The Bouncer's "yellow light" will appear when it is in a "neutral" mode. When walking with a Little Sister, they will always be in this mood. # The Bouncer's "red light" will appear when the player attacks the big daddy or is being enraged with the Enrage plasmid Category:Enemies Category:Research